1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared imaging device, a diaphragm control method, and a computer readable medium storing a diaphragm control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrared imaging device, such as a thermographic device or a night vision device, which captures infrared images has been known (for example, see JP2013-080130A, JP2008-278036A, and JP1997-101207A (JP-H09-101207A)).
JP2013-080130A discloses an infrared imaging device in which an imaging optical system includes a diaphragm.
JP2008-278036A discloses an infrared imaging device which minimizes the opening area of a diaphragm included in an imaging optical system to prevent the damage of an imaging element in a case in which an image of a high-temperature object is captured.
JP1997-101207A (JP-H09-101207A) discloses an infrared imaging device which, in a case in which the highest temperature among the temperatures of an object measured in a temperature measurement range which is being set is higher than the upper limit of the temperature measurement range which is being set, changes the temperature measurement range to a range including the highest temperature.